degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-3575890-20141121085416/@comment-3575890-20141212153616
"Actually your kind of wrong." Lol my subjective opinion is wrong? "You don't take back something that was stripped from you by stripping it away from others." I never said it was RIGHT. I am merely pointing out to you how a devastating ordeal such as being raped can rewire brain circuits that then affect how one perceives sex, theirself, and in Zoe's case, what constitutes as autonomy and empowerment, which is what she is desperately trying to regain a sense of. "you said she is in control of who gets to see her body when she isn't in control." Only..she is. She is this time consenting to people seeing her naked, which gives her a sense of restored enpowerment. That's kind of the ENTIRE point. "An she's not little. Little is middle school an below." Lol maybe it's just that you yourself are underage that you don't grasp that Zoe is a child, but you're wrong either way. Zoe may not be a little kid, but SHE. IS. A. CHILD. And one that was forced to grow up far too quickly in her short life right from spending the majority of her adolescent life in the public eye - even the coping period of her rape. "She is guilty of child porn & fraud, both felonies." Uhhh, only she's a kid herself. Yeah, they're felonies, but she's not going to do hard time for them. "She's nothing but a bully & a pedaphile." Lol she's a child herself. Hell, a grown ass ADULT that should have fucking known better had sexual relations with HER -- a child legally and fundamentally. Children cannot be pedophiles. They are victims of pedophiles. Educate yourself, please. "An she has AntiSocial Personality Disorder." Lol because you're the expert? She does not exhibit the characteristics of ASPD. If anyone is a contender for that, it is Hunter. Try again. "Her face-nude pic is out there. An this lucky bastard has it." 'Lucky' bastard? You sicken me. "An child porn is more serious than rape." I'm sorry, WHAT?! Distributing/viewing child porn, as disgusting as it is, is NOT the same let alone worse than violently assaulting someone. If you partake in the making of a child porn video, which is rape itself, then yes, the two are on the same level, but otherwise - rape is worse. Both are TERRIBLE offenses, do not get me wrong, but rape is in a whole other ball park. "Especially when you distribute thousands of pics. Her nude pic can be used without her say because once Its on the site anyone can use it an share it to anyone so them sharing it to the school is legal." LOL what? On what planet is the sharing of child pornography EVER legal? "I expect to see her either go to jail or get kicked out. The difference is Luke goes to Juvie while she goes to jail." Lol what Luke did was far worse. The fact that you don't grasp that is horrifying.